With an ever increasing number of different sized, shaped and weighted boats due to the increasing popularity of this industry, the elimination of unnecessary parts and the streamlining and integration of remaining components is uppermost in the design of modern day boat trailers.
Most boat trailers have a winch unit at the front for detachable securement of a strap with the bow eye for proper loading, transporting and unloading of the boat. Further, most boat trailers also having a jack stand mounted at the front for supporting the trailer in a position substantially level with the ground when the trailer is standing alone, the jack stand being separate from the winch unit.